plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Split Pea
Split Pea is the combination of a forwards-facing Peashooter and a backwards-facing Repeater (without the dark green leaves), similar to Siamese twins. It is the 29th plant obtained, found after beating level 4-5. Usage Use the Split Pea where you would use a normal Peashooter, but plant ahead of the rear line, so that it can fire backwards at foes such as Digger Zombies. Note that the second head is a Repeater, and can shoot Peas twice as fast. Suburban Almanac Entry Split Pea Split Peas shoot peas forward and backwards. Damage: normal Range: forward and backwards Firing Speed: 1x forward, 2x backwards "Yeah, I'm a Gemini," says Split Pea. "I know, big surprise. But having two heads --or really, one head with a large head-like growth on the back-- pays off big in my line of work." Cost: 125 Recharge: fast Strategy Standard levels This plant is needed on the earliest levels that you know will have the Digger Zombie. Do not plant the Split Pea in any row left of the third row, so as to give your Split Pea time to kill the Digger Zombie. Otherwise, the Split Pea will be eaten before it can kill the Digger Zombie. Alternatively, you could simply put Pumpkins around the leftmost plant. Split Peas can also attack Bungee Zombies behind them. When targeted by a Bungee Zombie, the Split Pea fires 3 peas, both from the back and front. By placing a Torchwood behind the Split Pea, it can become more effective against Digger Zombies, which can be helpful if you have to play the level with predetermined plants and you have no room to waste slots. However, doing so is thought to be wasteful of the valuable rightmost ground spaces. For levels with Dolphin Rider Zombies or Pole Vaulting Zombies where Split Pea is a predetermined plant, it may be helpful to use it as a form of offense. When the Dolphin Rider/Pole Vaulter jumps over it, it will be hit with the equivalent of a Repeater from behind. If the Split Pea is not a predetermined plant, however, this is generally not worth it. I, Zombie It is a bad idea to use a Pole Vaulting Zombie to jump over the Split Pea in the I, Zombie levels. The same applies to using Digger Zombies in rows containing the plant. Rather, treat it as you would a normal Peashooter, and simply use Buckethead Zombies or other tough zombies to get through the Split Pea lanes, unless there is far more offensive power facing forward than backwards. Trivia *When a Split Pea is firing from both heads, a glitch causes the front head to also fire two Peas, causing it to become a Repeater. *Its name may be a reference to the actual split pea, which is most commonly used to make split pea soup, a slightly thinner version of pea soup with visible peas, ham or other pork, and vegetables. *The Split Pea is the only plant that faces to the left (except for the left-facing Repeaters in Vasebreaker). *The Split Pea, Twin Sunflower and the Cherry Bomb are the only plants with two heads in the game, although the second head of the Split Pea is, according to itself, more of a large head-like growth. *This is one of the only three plants which are able to fire backwards, the other two being the Gloom-shroom and the Starfruit. **Out of the 3, this is the only one who shoots differently depending on which side it's attacking. *Sometimes in Versus mode, the Split Pea shoots backwards when a zombie is in front of it, even when a Digger Zombie isin't there. *The front head has a very quick firing animation. *the split pea and cactus are the only plants except mushrooms that rear their head back before firing(this reffers to the back head). See Also *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Gatling Pea *Snow Pea *Torchwood *Digger Zombie *Fog Category:Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Fog